Trip
Trip (Japanese: シューティー Shooti) is a male character from the series, Pokémon: Black & White. He has a non-friendly rivalry with Ash, meaning they hate each other both on and off the battlefield. While traveling to take on the Unova League, Trip takes photographs of Pokémon that he encounters and is also known to be a Pokémon Photographer. Trip has been shown to care for his Pokémon, despite not being the most caring Trainer, but is quite obnoxious, much like Gary Oak. The main reason he has taken a dislike to Ash is because of his training style and the fact that he is from Kanto. He seems to dislike Ash more than Gary does but less than Paul does, as he often teases Ash about losing. However, before running into Alder, they are shown to have at least some respect for each other. Trip is bound to learn that becoming the champion does not depend on just becoming strong. His goal is to become the next Pokémon Champion of the Unova region. Trip does not think much of the Kanto region- or anyone from there. He thinks of anyone from Kanto as one who knows nothing about Pokémon. He considers Ash to be someone from "the boonies" who should go back to the basics of Pokémon. Biography Trip made his first appearance in In The Shadow of Zekrom! where he was a beginning trainer shown choosing his first Pokémon. Ash was friendly to him at first. He eventually chooses Snivy and wants to battle Ash's Pikachu because of it not being able to be found in his region. Although because of Zekrom, Pikachu's power is weakened and is unable to use Electric type of moves causing it to be defeated. Trip taunts Ash, telling him to go back to the basics as he leaves to Accumula Town. Trip later reappears in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! where he was at the local Battle club and Ash challenges him to a 5-on-5 battle.Trip comes out victorious when his Tranquill easily defeats Oshawott and Tepig, Servine defeats Pikachu, and his Frillish beats Pidove and Snivy. It was revealed that he used Servine to defeat Chili's Pansear at the Striaton Gym for his Trio Badge. He then later states that Pikachu and Snivy are improving well, but the rest of his team members are a joke. Trip shows up again in A Venipede Stampede!, where he is using his new Lampent in an attempt to get rid of a swarm of Venipede, teaming up with other Fire-Type trainers. After removing too many of them, Ash tries to stop Trip. Trip ignores Ash, but tells Lampent to hit the leader of the Venipede with Shadow Ball. Ash jumps in the way and gets injured, then says they should move them out of the way. Trip first refuses. He finally agrees, and they clear out the Venipede with their Tranquills. Trip later leaves, jokingly saying he'll battle Ash again once he's worthy. He reappears in Ash and Trip's Third Battle! where he attempts to catch what would become Ash's Palpitoad, but Ash falls of a cliff, gets hit by Trip's Poké Ball and scares Palpitoad away. Trip is furious, but they decide to just battle, and Trip challenges him to a 3-on-3 battle using his Servine, Vanillite, and Timburr. Despite their tough battling styles, it resulted in a tie between the two adversaries. Trip walks away and Ash says bye to him, of course with no response. He returns in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! ''where he competes in the Don Battle tournament in Nimbasa Town where he was up against Cilan in the first round. His battle begins with Cilan in ''Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! where his newly evolved Gurdurr is defeated by Cilan's Dwebble. He takes a picture of Cilan, saying it was to remember his anger frustration, proving he takes losses harder and dwells on them, as well as this possibly being his first loss ever. After healing his Gurdurr, he leaves and moves on to the next city. Trip reappeared in Ash Versus The Champion where he watched the battle between his rival Ash and his role model Alder, the Champion of the Unova League. He left when Alder refused to battle him. Trip reappeared in The Clubsplosion Begins! ''where he bumped into Ash and co. when entering the Donamite with his Conkeldurr. His first round opponent was revealed to be Bianca, whom he didn't consider a threat. He began his battle against Bianca and her Emboar in Search for the Clubultimate! but lost in the next episode despite putting up a strong fight. In ''BW092, he participated in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup and faced Burgundy and her Darmanitan, where his Servine was revealed to have evolved into a Serperior. It frightened Darmanitan with Leer and then finished it off with SolarBeam. In BW093, he defeated Marifuji with Serperior and advanced to the Semi-Finals, where he faced Cilan and his Crustle. His Serperior manged to defeat Crustle with Frenzy Plant. In BW094, he battled Ash for the fourth time in the finals. His Serperior managed to defeat Ash's Pignite with SolarBeam, despite the type disadvantage, winning the tournament. He later started his battle against his hero, Alder. In BW095, the battle ended with Alder's Bouffalant defeating Trip's Serperior. In BW105, Trip entered the Unova League. He began his 5th battle with Ash Ketchum. Trip used his Serperior and Ash used his Pikachu. In BW106, the battle ended with Trip's Serperior being defeated by Ash's Pikachu, resulting in Ash's first victory against Trip and Trip was eliminated from the Unova Leage. After the battle, Ash and Trip ended their rivalry and they became friends. Pokémon: Besides his Serperior, Trip has gained these Pokemon through unknown events and are a close resemblance to Ash's; has obtained the same Flying-type Pokemon, two different Water- and Fire-types, an Ice-type, and a different Figting-type, but is still unknown if he has caught other Pokémon than his current team. On Hand Badges Unova League # Trio Badge (Prior to "A Rival Battle for Club Champ!") # Basic Badge (Prior to "A Rival Battle for Club Champ!") # Two Unidentified Badge (Prior to "Ash and Trip's Third Battle!") # Unidentified Badge (Prior to "Ash Versus The Champion!") Contests Don George Club Battle Tournament- Defeated by Cilan: Top 16 Donamite Tournament- Defeated by Bianca: Top 16 Unova League-Defeated by Ash: Top 128 Pokemon Battles Gallery 250.jpg|Trip's Camera. 260.jpg|A clear Image of Trip 296.jpg|Trip obtaining his Pokédex Shooti's Evil face.png|Trip with a evil face. 240px-Young Trip.png|Young Trip Trip_Camera.png Trip and snivy(anime).jpg|Trip and his Snivy Trips_Badges.jpg|Trip's Badges to date Episode Appearances Voice Actors * '''Japanese: '''Akeno Watanabe * '''English: '''Jamie McGonnigal * '''Dutch: '''Thijs van Aken * '''Spanish: '''Carlos Bautista * '''Iberian Spanish: '''Jaime Alberto Carrillo Category:Ash's Rivals